The present invention relates to methods of vocational training, and specifically to a method for training individuals who are illiterate, mentally handicapped or dyslexic, or who do not speak or read a specified language.
In the industrialized world, current labor force demographics are such that jobs requiring little or no skill are increasingly filled by individuals with minimal educational background, or alternately, by recent immigrants with negligible ability to read and/or speak the home country's language. In addition, there is an increasing awareness on the part of businesses as to the capabilities of mentally handicapped and dyslexic individuals to perform relatively simple jobs.
Consequently, as more illiterate, immigrant and/or mentally handicapped individuals are hired, businesses must increasingly address the problem of training such workers to be efficient and productive members of the organization. Aside from training such workers in the basic skills of a particular job, a significant consideration in any such training program is that of safety--the employee should be trained so as not to be a safety hazard to himself or to his co-workers.
Accordingly, in order to properly train these types of workers, training personnel must often have skills in more than one language, and this requirement may also lead to difficulties in obtaining adequate training staff. These sorts of labor problems are prevalent in industries such as janitorial services, food service and factory assembly workers, to name a few.
In the janitorial field, it is important that employees understand the proper application for a variety of cleaning products. For example, certain chemical cleaners are suitable for cleaning toilet bowls and shower stalls, but are quite unsuitable for mirrors or polished metal surfaces. It has often been difficult to convey these concepts to the kinds of workers identified above.
Thus, there is a need for a method of training unskilled, handicapped, dyslexic, and/or illiterate employees to work efficiently and safely without requiring the substantial expenditures for training overhead.